Ninjago ToD!
by Ninja Vocaloid
Summary: OK, here's yet another Ninjago ToD! I couldn't help but make my own! The first few are from my friends and brother just to get started. Please review with ideas, but nothing too inappropriate. Guidelines in story. Rated T because I'm not sure what kind of ideas I'll recieve, so I'm not sure how weird things will get.
1. Just For Starters

**Disclaimer: As I always say, I don't own Ninjago and blah blah blah blah…**

Me: Hi, everyone! I've been reading lots of Ninjago ToDs lately and laughing my head off, so I decided to make my own… Just know that I…

Will not be able to do everyone's ideas (Well, maybe, depends on how much I get)

Will NOT take any inappropriate ideas (So you can just forget about asking the ninjas to kiss each other. Nuh uh. Not on my watch.)

Will not do any OC questions (For example: Hey, Kai, do you like my OC –insert random girl-?)

Me: Are we ready to start? Here's the list of characters you can ask!

Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Sensei Wu, LG, Lloyd, Nya, Pythor, and Skales. Tell me in the comments if I forgot anyone important…

Me: All right, I asked my friend to give us a starter by giving us a few truths/dares.

Zane: OK, then, let's start.

Jay: Who's your friend?

Me: For privacy reasons, I'm not gonna say.

Cole: -shrugs- Good enough for me.

Kai: Well…?

Me: -clears throat- First question, via text message, says: _I dare the ninjas to—_Wait, hold on. Lord G, could you go into the other room? –snickers-

LG: …Sure? –exits room- NO ONE CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO! MUAHAHAHA!

Zane: He realizes he left the room anyway, right?

Me: -shrugs- _To sneak into Lord Garmadon's lair and paint everything pink, write 'I love unicorns' on the walls, and place ballerina crap all over the place._

Everyone but LG: -laughs- That's… That's too good…

Kai: I got the pink paint!

Cole: Kai, may I as why in the world you have pink paint?

Jay: Says the one who probably has a tutu…

Cole: …Guilty as charged.

-they sneak into the lair (or Underworld wherever he hangs out now a days)-

Sensei: -shakes head- Still can't believe I'm doing this… -paints walls-

Jay: -snickers and stencils 'Unicorns are pretty' all over the walls-

Cole: Can't wait to see the look on his face!

Lloyd: OK, I think that just about does the trick.

Me: Now then, who wants to go get LG!

-everyone takes a step backwards-

Me: -_-# Fine. –walks into room where LG is- Ooooh, Lord Garmie!

LG: Don't call me that. EVER. AGAIN.

Me: OK, OK, sheesh… Anyway, let's go to your hideout!

LG: Since when would you care to—OK, fine. –makes swooshy portal thing- Let's go. Don't get lost, 'cuz I'm not holding your hand.

-they get there-

LG: Oh. My. Frog breath.

Me: Yeah, you really need a breath mint…

LG: What did you do?!

Me: Wasn't my idea :3

LG: -turns to Kai- It was HIS idea, wasn't it?! –leaps towards Kai and they do a chibi wrestling match type thing-

Me: …Right. Next one is from my… Oh… My own brother. -_- He says, _I dare Nya to throw Jay off of a cliff! _

Jay and Nya: O_O

Pythor: Get to it! I hate every one of you, and I'd love to see you guys thrown to your deaths!

Me: Eheheh… -waves solemnly- Bye, Jay.

Nya: -gets in Samurai Exo Suit- Ready?

Jay: -seethes- Yes.

Nya: -boots him off of a steep cliff-

Jay: AAAAIIIIIIEE!

-Booooom-

Me: Good thing we're all cartoon characters, so none of us can be harmed! While we wait for Jay to come back, I have a dare from another one of my friends.

Me: Via text message: _Dare Skales to try to lay an egg and dare Sensei to go a day with drinking water instead of tea!_

Skales: Your friends are insane. O_O

SW: MY PRECIOUS TEA! –hugs pot to chest-

Me: -.-'

Jay: -comes back and sees Wu freaking out and Skales's constipated face- …What's going on?

Me: You don't want to know… -glances back at friend's letter-

**In the meantime, while Skales tries to poo an egg and Sensei calms down, I want to ask you readers to reply with some ideas! Remember my guidelines (The Skales thing is about as bad as I'll go, I just couldn't reject that idea! XD) and have fun thinking of ideas!**


	2. Loooong Chapter

**Hi, guys! I'm back! I tried to hold back and update this tomorrow, but oh well! I was too anxious, and I had some pretty good stuff. The two awesome friends mentioned in the last chapter? They're like my co-workers now. XD**

Me: And we're back! I got a lot more stuff here! One of my friends wouldn't leave any glory for the reviewers… She wrote more stuff for me…

Jay: Ooh! What friend?

Zane: I sense the wacko one.

Me: ZANE! How could you say that about my best friend?

Zane: -shrug-

Me: Anyway, this is from the same one who demanded that Skales almost kill himself by laying an egg. She says, _I dare Zane to mix up the Lego heads with different Lego bodies!_

Zane: What? I do not understand.

Me: -rests hand on Zane's shoulder- Ah, neither do I. –hands him a Zane ZX, Cole ZX, Kai ZX, and a Jay ZX minifigure along with other random ones from brother's collection- Go on, don't be shy. They won't bite you!

Zane: But that's just—

Me: Switch the body parts!

Zane: Wha—

Me: -surrounded by sudden dark aura- Now!

Zane: -switches parts around- There. Happy?

Me: …They look demented.

Zane: Yep! ^_^

Me: And you're proud of that fact, aren't you?

Zane: Yep! ^_^

Jay: -takes look at his minifigure- What did you do to me?!

Pythor: -glances over Jay's shoulder- Bwahahaha!

Me: -opens folded paper- Ooookay. All right, here's one from NatIsNotOnFire (for some reason it didn't show up in the reviews. Don't blame me, I'm still new to this place!) Dares: _To Kai: Dye your hair pink with permanent hair dye. To Jay: Dance to the song, "Electric Avenue" with eight-inch heels. To Cole: Audition to "Ninjago's Got Talent". To Zane: Act like an eight year old for the rest of the chapter. To Sensei and Garmadon: Act like one another for the rest of the chapter. _Truths: _To Misako: What in the world did you see in Garmadon? To Falcon: Are you upset that you don't have a name? To Lloyd: Are you happy about getting older?_

Cole: Wow! That's a lot.

SW: Yeah… I sense this will be a very long chapter!

LG: Let's go on with the show, shall we?

Me: OK, good plan, Garmadon. –mutters under breath: Can't believe I was just saying that.- Kai, the one with the pink paint… Go paint your hair with it.

Kai: That can't be what it REALLY said, can it?! –takes paper- Grr… Be right back. –storms into bathroom-

Me: Jay, apparently you have to dance to "Electric Avenue" in high heels. –snickers-

Nya: -throws her shoes at Jay- Here, catch!

Jay: Wha- -catches and puts on-

Me: I've never heard of the song… -plays it-

Jay: -does lousy chicken dance-

Everyone but Jay and Kai: Boo! Boo! –tosses tomatoes-

Jay: HEY! I'm doing my best here!

Me: Cole, you have to try out for Ninjago's Got Talent. Now, don't do as suckish as Jay over there is doing.

Cole: Don't worry about me, I'll win this thing! –drives away to TV station-

Zane: -turns on TV- Wonder how he will do?

Me: -snickers- Zane, turn your humor switch on.

Zane: Why?

Me: -ahem- That's the dare. You have to act like an eight year old for the rest of this chapter…

Zane: O_O Fine… -turns switch on- HEY GUYS, LOOK! GARMADON HAS BOOGERS!

Me: XD –cracks up-

LG: -self-consciously wipes nose- I do NOT!

Zane: -runs around making airplane noises-

Kai: I'm back! Where's Cole?

LG: Pink isn't your color. Consider wearing a pink suit every once in a while if you want to keep that look. I mean—That's ridiculous!

Zane: -rolls over laughing- Kai looks so girly!

Kai: Shut up, Tin-Man!

Zane: TORTOISES!

Kai: -dark stare- It's so turtles. Tortoises are turtles in Kai World.

Zane: Well, Kai World is dumb!

-they fight-

Me: GO ZANE! TORTOISES RULE! I mean—Next, can we have Lousy Germadon and Sensei Woohoo over here?

LG: You're terrible at nicknames, by the way.

Me: -ignores- Guys, act like each other! Oh, and… -sprays LG with Lysol can- There! Now you're just Lousy.

LG: Students! That is totally inappropriate!

SW: Who cares? You deserved it! Bwahaha!

Me: -facepalm- What did I just do…

Zane: I LIKE PIE!

Me: I guess we should add Misako to the list of characters?

SW and LG: Please do!

-UPDATE! Misako is now on the list of characters. And why not Darreth?-

Misako: Hi, boys. –walks over to the brothers-

LG: Oh, dear wife, what did you see in me?

SW: Bah! Why did you marry HIM instead of ME?

Misako: …What has gotten into you two?

Me: -whispers dare in her ear-

Misako: Oh. Well, at the time, I thought that Garmadon was just playing bad-boy and hard to get.

Me: Makes perfect sense to me!

Zane: Bleh! All this love stuff makes me want to hurl! Besides, girls are so weird…

Me: Don't. Even. Think about it.

Zane: -backs away-

Me: All right, Falcon. Your turn! Zane, come here.

Zane: Why should I listen to YOU?

Me: I stole your pink apron! –holds it up-

Zane: GIVE IT BACK!

Kai: Hah! Revenge!

Zane: FINE! Falcon, are you upset that you don't have a name? –snatches apron-

Falcon: -tweet tweet?-

Zane: He's upset with me. Oh yeah, FEATHER HEAD?

Falcon: -tweet!-

Zane: I don't care! Fine! I'll just name you… PIE.

Falcon: -annoyed, flies away-

Me: Where did Lloyd go?

Lloyd: I'm over here, watching Cole on TV.

Me: How is he doing?

Lloyd: He's failing! –laughs- He's doing Jay's chicken dance!

Me: On a completely unrelated topic, do you like being older?

Lloyd: Yeah! It rocks! It just means I'm closer to dying, though.

LG: Then, dear son, we can go back to the Underworld (Yeah, yeah, I've seen literally every episode, and I know that he doesn't go to the Underworld anymore, but ah well) together!

SW: Back off, bro! He's staying with us!

Zane: Underworld from Greek mythology or your garden?

LG: -almost gets angry but remembers dare- No, silly. Underground Underworld.

Zane: -tilts head and raises eyebrow- I'll pretend I know what you mean, all right?

LG: -rolls eyes- In accent: Does anyone have tea?

SW: I do NOT sound like that!

LG: Uh, yeah, you kind of do.

Me: -sighs- Call Cole back. It's time for our next reviewer.

Everyone but Cole and me: Another?

Me: Yeah! Get ready. This is from Silver-Ninja-RAWR. _…Here are some dares! Zane and LG to be locked in a room for the chapter. Cole to do a little dance for everyone. In a tutu. XD When Jay comes back, he steals Sensei's tea stash (Wouldn't he have one?). _Hah! These are some good ones! See, LG and Zane are under some personality changes still… We all know that Cole has that pretty tutu of his, so once he comes back—

Cole: -crying from joy- GUYS! I WON!

Pythor and Skales: Unacceptable! We snakes were much better than you puny ninjas!

Jay: So my chicken dance came in handy?

Cole: Yes!

Me: Lousy, Zane, closet. Now.

LG: OK.

Zane: AW, with HIM? But he's BORING!

Me: Deal with it, Zany-poo.

Zane: …What?

Me: Nothing!

-in closet-

Zane: I really don't like you.

LG: We still have to keep our dares, don't we?

Zane: I guess.

LG: This wouldn't be as frustrating if you were just your behaved self and I could let myself relax from the pressure of being kind.

Zane: Agreed.

Me: HEY! I don't hear anything different in there!

Zane: SO, do you like boogers?

LG: No! I like tea.

Zane: -picks booger- Got one! –stuffs finger in LG's mouth-

LG: Auugh!

Zane: TASTE THE POWER OF THE NINJA BOOGER!

Everyone but LG and Zane: O_O'

Cole: -ties tut on and does Jay's chicken dance- YAY! I'm a little ballerina! I should belong in LG's lair! Lalala!

Me: Wow. You can stop now.

Jay: -nudges Nya and me- C'mon, and me admit that we all wanted to see Cole do that.

Me: Yeah, I guess. Wait, where's Jay?

Nya: To go make LG some tea…?

-in kitchen-

Jay: Hmm… Where does Sensei keep his tea... Oh! –stuffs tea pouches in pockets-

SW: What are you doing?

Jay: Oh! Uh, haha, nothing! :D

SW: -glares- You took my tea, didn't you?

Jay: -gulp- Me? Naw.

SW: -smacks upside the head with bow-staff- I should be acting like my brother right now, but no one touches my tea. –raises bow-staff, about to smack Jay again-

**Sorry this chapter was so long. So many good ideas! DX I've seen this excuse used before, so I'll use it: If you want Jay to live to see tomorrow, review! Whew, 7 pages on my Word Document…**


	3. Quick boredom

**-ahem- For those who noticed Sunkist Angel's review, the Nexaz thing is kind of an inside joke. XD See, we were role-playing one day and we killed Zane so he could become a Nobody, like in Kingdom Hearts… Yeah. SO, we were bored, and Nexaz was falling in love with Xion, so they were on the clocktower and they kissed. Lol. Don't ask. Then Roxas pushed Nexaz off the tower. Then Xion pushed Roxas off the tower. Then King Mickey pushed Xion off the tower. Then Goofy, Donald, and Sora came spiraling in and shoved Mickey off the tower. They slid off with him. Then Axel ran and cannonballed off of the tower and onto the pile. Heh. Yeah. Wow, I have spent way too much time on my computer today. DX Oh, well. Let's goooo!**

Me: This is from Sunkist Angel: _I dare Zane to tell everyone about his...er...Special Nexaz Moment on the Clocktower that happened in our AWSOME minds! No no, not where he pushed him, she pushed him, he pushed her, they pushed him, they fell, then he went "CANNONBALL!" The other, Special Moment._

Zane: Aw, you wouldn't dare…

Me: XD I remember that. Now, tell us!

Zane: Do I have to?

Me: Yessss.

Zane: -gulp- Well, Xion and I were on the clocktower… It was a pretty sunset… Then we kissed. XO

Me: Bravo, Zane. Bravo. Then you got pushed?

Zane: YEAH! I hate Roxas. I said, "What a beautiful sunset." I THOUGHT I was alone. Then he crept up on me and said, "Yeah, well, I can't see it because you're in my way!" Then he shoved me.

**That's all the detail i'll get into.**

**Zane: Wait! You forgot one thing!**

**Me: What now?**

**Zane: You forgot how our sea-salt icecreams exploded into confetti!**

**Me: Oh, yeah… And cars crashed!**

**Zane: Hah! And aliens invaded!**

**Me: Long story…**

**OK, that was a short last minute chapter. IDK. Now then, I need to try to pry myself off of this computer… I waste so much time…**


	4. Lotsa Facepalms

**Hey! Ninja Vocaloid is BACK, with more stuff! Just a reminder (though I've seen no problems so far) about the guidelines in chapter 1. Be sure to glance through them before reviewing.**

Zane: All right, what now?

Me: Let's see… SHADOW-HEART246 says: _I dare Zane and Cole to dress in sparkly dresses while throwing old dog food at each other. Here's a truth for Lord Garmadon: Why the brick didn't you use the mega weapon to go back in time to stop the great devourer from biting you when you had the chance?! You're such a stupid—_Err… It's censored, even on the paper.

LG: I'm offended…

Me: Well, big guy? You gonna answer the question?

LG: Err, well, I just don't wanna! –turns around, crosses arms, and pouts-

Me: C'mon… Tell us… I'll give you a cookie… -glares at Zane-

Zane: Huh?

Me: -glare intensifies-

Zane: -sweats- What—

Me: Go make COOKIES!

Zane: -vanishes into kitchen-

Me: So, LG, as you were saying? –pastes cheesy smile on face-

LG: See, at the time, I was evil. I was so moved by destroying you all, I didn't think… I'm sorry.

Everyone but LG and Zane: -gaaaaasp!-

Lloyd: -hugs LG- Aww, did you really mean it?

LG: Nope! 8D

Me: -facepalm-

Zane: -comes out with cookies that were baked in, what, 30 seconds?- Cooookies!

LG: -takes all of the cookies and stuffs them in mouth- Thmnx, Zehmn!

Zane: You are welcome…?

Misako: HEY! I wanted cookies! –slaps LG upside the head-

Dareth: Ooh! A kitty fight! –sits and eats popcorn that came out of nowhere-

Me: How did this get out of control?

Misako and LG: -wrestling like little chibis in a dust cloud rolling around the floor… Well, you get the point.-

Me: Hand over the popcorn, Dareth.

Kai: What about the dare?

Me: Oh, yeah! Zane, Cole, come here!

Zane and Cole: -march to me and salute-

Me: Dress in sparkling gowns!

Zane and Cole: Yessir! –salute-

Me: While throwing old dog food at each other!

Zane and Cole: Yessir! –salute-

Me: OK you can stop now, that's really annoying.

Zane and Cole: Yessir! –salute-

Me: Go, go, go!

-they dash off-

Me: While they do that…

Zane and Cole: DONE!

Zane: -wearing a sparkly black dress holding a bowl of moldy dog food-

Cole: -wearing a sparkly silver dress- Ugh…

Me: Throw, throw, throw! –dives behind sofa-

Zane: -smacks Cole in face with dog food-

Cole: -stuffs it in Zane's mouth- Take THAT!

Zane: Blegh! –spits it out- Tastes like your casserole! –wedges some in Cole's mouth in return-

Cole: -gags- My food isn't THAT bad!

Zane: Yeah, it is!

Cole: Oh, no, you didn't! –abandons dog food and tackles Zane-

Zane: Dang sparkly dress- -tosses dog food to the side and pins Cole to the floor-

Me: -facepalm- This is just disturbing…

-an hour later, and they're still going…-

Me: OK, I can't take this any longer. –grasps Zane and pulls him away from Cole- Hey, Zany!

Zane: -glares at me- Don't call me that.

Me: -blushes- Sorry.

LG: See, even Tin-Man agrees with me!

Kai: -sprints around room- TURTLES! TURTLES! TURTLES!

Zane and me: TORTOISES!

LG: SHUT-UP-REPTILE! –grabs Cole and plops him down in corner- Bad Cole! Time-out!

SW: No pizza for you! –slaps random pizza that appeared out of nowhere (probably came from the same place as the popcorn) away from Cole with staff-

Cole: Aww…

Me: Thanks, guys, for corralling Cole for me.

SW and LG: No problem.

Me: With that out of the way…

Misako: Here's another dare from Sunkist Angel, and another from you other friend. –hands scrolls-

Me: -opens- From my friends! Let's see… One says, _Zane should put a moustache on his pet bird. Kai should swallow his sword like a clown and go up to random people with it sticking up into his mouth, saying, "Buhbuhbuh buh!" _Nice. –hands Zane a mustache- Here, go put this on Pie.

Zane: I sense he is still angry with me, but I will try. –takes mustache- Hey, Pie! –calls falcon- Here! A present! –glues mustache on bird-

Pie: 8D

Zane: 8D

-they keep smiling like idiots-

Me: Oooookay… All right, Kai, do you have your fire sword with you?

Kai: -mutter grumble- Yes… -lights sword on fire and shoves it in mouth- Mxfllghf!

Me: What? I can't understand you! 'Bluhbluhbluh'?

Kai: -scowls and dashes outside, smoke pouring out of ears- -runs to mailman- Buhbuhbuhbuh!

Mailman: Oh. You. Yanno, it's not out of the ordinary for a ninja to come doing that to me…

Kai: -shrugs- Buhbuhbuh.

Mailman: Bye.

Kai: Buh.

Kai: -pulls sword out- ZANE! HELP!

Zane: Uh… -takes shurikens out and cools off Kai's mouth-

Me: -rereading scroll- Oops! One last thing we forgot! Kai, you were supposed to be like a clown in the process. Here's a rainbow wig. Go do it again!

Kai: -groan- -puts wig on- -runs back outside-

Me: Hah! –takes picture and emails it-

Kai: -glares- Buhbuh BUH!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go mess with someone else!

Kai: -dashes to tea shop- BuhBuhBUh!

Lady (can't remember her name…): Oh, hello ninja. Looks like you need a special tea… Come here!

Kai: O_O Buhbuh…?

Lady: -pours a fizzling pink tea in his mouth-

Kai: BUH? –hair turns pink again-

Lady: Oops. That was supposed to turn your hair normal. Let's try again… One for your mouth. –pours a blue, cold tea down his throat-

Kai: Wheeeew… Thanks. Buh bye!

Me: You're back?

Kai: Yeah. –puts sword back-

Me: OK, now let's see Sunkist Angel's. …_Dare Lloyd to give Sensei Wu a wedgie and hang him from a flagpole…_

LG: -sniff- I'm so proud of you, son! Well, if you do it.

Lloyd: -does failed maniacal laugh- I will!

LG: Work on the laugh, son.

Lloyd: -sigh- I will… Come on, uncle. Where are we gonna find a flagpole?

Zane: There is one in the park, near the water fountain. Or there is the one we hung you on when you were littler.

Lloyd: OK, I'll take him there. Let's go.

-they get there, and Jay is standing by video taping-

Jay: -snickers- We'll savor this memory for a loooong time… -pushes record-

Lloyd: -gives Wu a wedgie-

SW: Ow!

Lloyd: -cackles and hangs him from flagpole-

SW: You are grounded from video games!

Lloyd: Dude, it's just the dare.

SW: Oh… Right.

Jay: Well, I'm bored. –stops recording- Come on, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Coming!

-they leave-

SW: …Hey, wait!

-back at Destiny's Bounty-

Me: Where's Sensei?

Jay: Who?

Lloyd: -facepalm- I think we forgot him…

Cole: Oooh! He's going to kill you.

Jay: Aiiie! Let's go!

-Lloyd and Jay run off-

Me: Next?

Zane: -beeps- I have received an E-mail.

Me: You have E-mail?

Zane: Yes. I do.

Me: Cool!

Zane: it's from Thorn Garmadon. [Note: I left out one dare because I have no clue if it's inappropriate.] _Lord G has to turn into a teenager for 3 chapters! Kai has to listen to Justin Beiber for an hour! Cole has to burn a ton of cake! Jay has to eat 9 peoples worth of Cole's chili! Misako has to beat up Wu! Truths: Why does Wu like tea so much? Lloyd, what would you do if you had an insane evil twin brother that kidnapped everyone, had the same powers as you, and threatened to kill them unless you agreed to return to the Underworld and never come back? Who are whose fav and least fav? Why is Jay's mom so embarrassing? _That is a lot.

Me: Yeah… Let's start with the first thing! Lame Glue, fire up the Mega Weapon and turn yourself backwards! Not literally, please.

LG: Etal oot.

Me: -facepalms for the millionth time- Go back.

LG: OK. –turns into teen- Do I really have to stay this way for 3 whole chapters? I mean—whatevs.

Me: I guess.

Lloyd: We're ba—Um… My dad is shorter than me.

Me: He's a teen for 3 chapters. Though I don't see what the difference will be.

LG: Whaddya mean?!

Me: Well, you always act like a bratty teenage princess when you don't get you way, first of all.

LG: -throws helmet on floor- DO NOT!

Me: -_-'

Kai: What did I have to do again? –is trying to turn hair back to normal-

Me: Listen to JB for 1 hour. Ah, not much.

Kai: O_O

Me: -hands CD player- This isn't mine. It's Nya's.

Kai and Jay: NYA?!

Nya: Hey, I only kept it for times like this!

Kai: -goes into bathroom, sighing deeply- Let's get this over with… -starts the CD-

-1 hour later….-

Me: -hears banging on bathroom wall- Eh? Kai, are you OK?

Kai: NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT! NOOOOO! –slams head against wall-

Me: Poor Kai.

Zane: -comes out with delicious cake on a tray- I made the cake you asked for.

Cole: Ooh! Cake! Is it for me?

Zane: Yes—

Me: For you to burn! Muahahaha!

Cole: -tears form in eyes- Why me?! –sobs-

Kai: -hands him the sword-

Cole: -sniffles and aims at cake-

Me: OK, start.

Cole: -crying hard at the sight and smell of burning chocolate cake- Why meeee!

-cake disintegrates-

LG: I think the dude lost it. –texts rapidly on phone-

Kai: -eyes twitches- Baby, baby, baby—No! I will go down FIGHTING!

Me: -sets the traumatized Cole next to traumatized Kai- They'll be better… Right, Zane?

Zane: -nods- Yes. –hands Cole a piece of fresh cake and Kai some classic rock music to listen to-

Cole: Oh, sweet baby… -eats-

Kai: Wheeeew… That's better. "Do not stand in the shadows, OH, OH! (Billy Idol lol, all rights go to their respectful owners or something like that)"

Me: Hey, that's my dad's iPod!

Kai: Oh, well.

Me: Cole, you feeling up to making chili?

Cole: -nods- I'll go. –goes into kitchen-

Me: -sigh- Poor Jay.

Jay: Huh?

Me: Nothing!

Me: Misako, go beat up Smelly Worm.

Misako: OK. –steps on an earthworm with a smelly sock on it-

Me: -facepalm-

Me: I meant Sensei Wu.

SW: What?!

Misako: OK. –punches SW into next week-

Me: :I

Misako: Done!

SW: -pulls tea out from behind him and sips it-

Me: Hey, old dude, why do you like tea so much?

SW: IDK 8I (Sorry, lame response, this chapter is just taking me so loooong…)

Me: Yo, Lloyd, what would you do if you had an evil twin brother?

Lloyd: Defeat him or send him to live with Dad.

LG: So I'd have a Lloyd on MY side? Cool!

Me: Everyone line up!

-everyone grumbles and lines up like preschoolers-

Me: OK, once you get to me, tell me who you like (either as a friend or love) and dislike! SW is up first!

SW: I like Lloyd, him being my nephew, but I really hate YOU.

Me: -beams- Thanks!

LG: Lloyd for likes. The whole world for dislikes. –goes into moody teenager trance type thing-

Me: o_o' OK then… Well, Lloyd's in the lead for likes.

Dareth: Nya for likes, Zane's falcon for dislikes.

Nya: O_O

Zane: My falcon is whom I most admire, and Lord Garmadon is whom I want to throw in the fire.

Me: Nice rhyme.

Zane: Thank you.

Misako: I like Sensei Wu, but I do not like Dareth at the moment… -looks at Dareth doing the chicken dance-

Me: O_O Agreed.

Jay: Nya is my fave, Garmadon is who I want to shave.

Me: Jay, the rhyming is already cliché.

Zane: THANK YOU! Oh, and NV, you kind of just rhymed yourself.

Me: Dang it… Next?

Cole: I like cake. Me not like no cake.

Me: NEXT?

Kai: Nya is whom I love. I hate LG. You have a right to call him Lousy Germadon.

Me: Don't rub it out.

Nya: Well, I can't choose between Kai and Jay. But I hate Dareth…

Dareth: D8

Pie: Tweet, tweet tweet. Chirp tweet squeal.

Me: In English?

Zane: Il dit qu'il aime ma compagnie, mais tombe malade et fatigué d'être suivi tout le temps. Donc dans l'ensemble, il déteste tous les quatre d'entre nous ... (I probably goofed some of that up because I used Google Translate XD)

Me: That isn't English.

Zane: I know!

Me: In ENGLISH?!

Zane: He says he enjoys my company, but gets sick and tired of being followed all of the time. So all in all, he hates all four of us...

Me: Oh. Thanks, Pie.

Pie: Tweet! ^_^

Me: Is that everyone?

Nya: I think so…

Lloyd: HEY! What am I, chopped liver?!

Me: Oops.

Lloyd: I love my dad and hate my dad. DONE!

LG: Love you too.

Me: Last question… Jay, why is your mom annoying?

Jay: She isn't—OK, maybe she is a little bit. I dunno, it's just the way it is. Though I am NOTHING like her!

All but Jay: Sure you aren't!

**-GASP- That took forever… In my opinion, at least… Either way. Hey, just an announcement, I get really bored of writing something really fast, so I might not add onto the story about Zane's daughter—**

**Zane: WHAT?!**

**Me: NOTHING!**

**-In a while, because I may start a new one some time soon. Sorry! But keep those reviews coming!**


End file.
